Who Is Sending These Notes!
by ElanorValentine
Summary: Quinn Fabray hates Valentines Day. Yet somehow, this one might be her best one ever... FABERRY
1. Monday

Who's Been Sending These Cards?!

A/N: Happy (Extremely Late) Valentines Day!

* * *

"Oh, for God's sake…" Quinn Fabray was really not in the mood for this. She was not in the mood for everyone throwing themselves at each other, declaring their undying love for each other after just one fucking day of dating. She certainly wasn't ready for all of the stupid heart decorations littering the halls of McKinley, and was absolutely not ready for all those sympathetic, or possibly gleeful, bastards coming up to her, and saying _"Oh, you don't have a Valentine?!" Never mind, there's always next year!" _Yeah, that person always got bitch-slapped by an iceberg.

Okay, let me clarify something for you…it's not as if she doesn't get offers to be their Valentines, because seriously, if she got anymore offers she could fill up the fucking Great Wall of China. No, she was simply…not interested. In anyone. No-one made her heart flutter, or her stomach twist in anxiety, or made her head go all fuzzy…well…except from-_No_. Don't go there now.

So yeah, the HBIC was not in a good mood as she strolled down the hallways just days before the Day Of Lost Virginities, relishing in the looks of awe and envy she was given by both girls and boys alike. She always made sure to sneer at the "happy couples" because, hey, she's a loner. And she's fucking miserable. God, why did her locker have to be all the way down the fucking corridor, and near…_hers_.

When she reached her locker and opened it to get her History book (why did the thing have to be so freaking large) she noticed a well-designed note flutter out and fall slowly to the floor. Thinking it was another lame-ass request, she rolled her eyes, and picked it up, preparing to show it to Santana-the girl had recently taken to abusing those who sent the lamest cards-when the writing caught her eye. The note was folded in half, and on the front was an elegant cursive, labelled _Blond Haired-Hazel Eyed-Beauty, _with the "y's" curled at the end. She scoffed, because, really? Is that the best they could come up with? She was tempted just to rip it up and throw it away, but something about that note caught her attention, so after looking around to see if Santana is lurking nearby (God, she does that a lot too. Fucking freak.) she carefully unfolded the note, and was not prepared for what it said;

_My Dear._

_I know you must be reading this thinking, yeah yeah, I've heard it all before._

_**But**__, my darling angel, you have not heard enough._

_For I would scream of your beauty and grace until I cannot simply talk no more, and my voice is a huge part of me, as you would probably know. …or not ;)_

_For your beauty captures me, my Lady, for I cannot see without it, I cannot go one day without sneaking a glance into your hazel orbs and feeling my heart capsize, with love._

_However, I am also writing this note to let you know-expect a few…presents from me leading up to "the day." I wonder if you can guess who I am?_

_Yours,_

_The Angel Watcher *_

Quinn held the note in slightly shaking hands, shaking with what she didn't quite understand. For she hasn't felt this feeling in a long, long time. She re-reads the note over and over again as she slams her locker shut, and begins walking. Where, she doesn't really care right now, but that warm, simmering feeling she feels in the pit of her stomach refuses to go away, and it frightens her. The Angel Watcher…what kind of a fucking name is that?! she thinks, clenching the note in her hands. Although, yes, this one had been better than the others…what the fuck is with the Victorian language?!

So caught up in her thoughts that she didn't looks round the corner, and slammed straight into another body knocking them both onto the ground with a resounding BANG. "Ow, what the fuck-" Quinn growled, the note still clenched tightly in her hand.

"Oh my Gosh, Quinn! I'm so sorry, I was just so caught up in my reading that I didn't look where I was going and…well. We knocked into each other with catastrophic events." Catastrophic? Wait a second…

Quinn glanced up into the apologetic face of none other than Rachel Berry, arm extended towards her. Immediately, she felt her heart begin to beat faster and her palms become sweaty, and she fucking hates Rachel Berry for doing this to her.

Okay, so it's not like she has a crush on the singer, it's just a…heightened attraction, s'all. Nothing to worry about. It's not like Quinn noticed how Rachel's warm brown hair is curled slightly so that it rests on her shoulders. It's not like Quinn's noticed her chestnut coloured eyes look even more beautiful and innocent up close than normal. And she most certainly _hasn't_ noticed how the light shade of pink lip gloss she uses make her lips more alluring and…well…kissable. But she _has _noticed that she has been staring at Rachel's lips for 2 minutes so she quickly scrambles up, completely ignoring Rachel's outstretched hand and her usually bright features masking hurt.

"Yeah, well…don't do it again, Berry, alright?!" Quinn snapped, immediately feeling guilty for it as Rachel's lips turned down and ohmyGod she needs to stop staring.

Rachel looked like she wanted to say something, but whatever she was thinking Quinn didn't hear because she shook her head and said: "Well, in any case, I truly am sorry, Quinn." her voice sincere and warm, leaving Quinn in goosebumps and hiding a slight shiver.

"I don't fucking care, Berry, I said whatever, now leave me alone." she bit out, rudely pushing past the shocked brunette out of the way as she makes her way down the corridor. She walked briskly, shaking her head at how stupid she was. How she wishes that she could talk to Rachel differently, be nice to her…maybe hug her…hold her hand…instead of the worlds biggest bitch. She shakes her head sadly. If only. She could only dream.

The bell rang as soon as she got to class, and she sighed a huge sigh of relief as she slumped down on her usual chair at the back of the room, surrounded by the red and white clad bodies of Cheerios. She noticed that Mr Ryland was late. Again. Fucking damn him. She stared off into the distance whilst the others were taking advantage of this free time to gossip about who's going out with who and why Mr Shue seems so interested in Finn Hudson. The biggest mystery of them all. She sighed dismally as the other Cheerios surrounding her tried to engage her in a conversation, hoping to form a friendship with the HBIC. Alas, they were all fucking idiots, so Quinn only responded to mon-syllables, so they soon got the hint and left her alone.

She realised that she still had the note clenched painfully tight in her hand, and some words that didn't register straight away came back to her sharply. Presents?! What the fuck could that mean? She means, with a name like 'Angel Watcher', it could be like, his skin collection or something equally as creepy. But weirdly, Quinn felt almost…_excited_ at this prospect. Not about y'know, the _weird part_, but the part about being wooed, something she hasn't been since…aw hell, since _never_. What is wrong with her today?!

Sighing, she slumped forwards, resting her head in her hands. Since Mr Ryerson is late ( what is wrong with that idiot) she figured that maybe she could have a little nap, to prepare herself for Glee-and boy, does she have to prepare. Mr Shue has been running the Gleeks ( Santana's words, not hers) to the ground with Sectionals coming up, they've barely had a break. What makes it even worse-uhm better, yeah better-is that Rachel hasn't been…quite herself these past couple of weeks, only putting input when needed, and when not, usually looking down at her feet with a slightly perplexed expression with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth that Quinn did not find cute and endearing in the slightest. Nope, not one bit.

…Okay, so that sounds like Quinn has taken notes on how Rachel has been, but that's only because…she…likes…her face?

Quinn mentally slaps herself. Likes her face?! What the actual- "Hey, Fabray, why the _fuck_ did you just hit your self with your book? You're already ugly enough as it is, no need to make someone die just looking at your face, or worse, look like Berry!"

Quinn slowly raised her head to look at the voice. She realised it was, in fact, Santana, a treacherous smirk on her face as she stared down at her captain. Anger liked Quinn had never known before coursed through her as she delivered her infamous 'Medusa Glare' on her 'friend', which normally would've sent people running in fear, or frozen to the spot as the name suggests. Instead, the Latina merely raises an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed. Man, how Quinn hates her.

"Oh, I don't know, I was merely trying to put myself into a _concussion_ so I wouldn't have to listen to you dip-shits talk about pointless bullshit such as Valentine's Day! Seriously, Lopez, _man up _and .." Quinn trails off, leaving Santana to fill in the blanks, the famous Fabray eyebrow firmly in place. The class had gone silent now, waiting to see how Santana would react, if she would explode and launch herself across the and tackle Quinn like she did in 10th grade (long story). Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously, and just as she was in no doubt about to attack, a clearing of throats distracted the two cheerleaders. They both looked forward to see none other than Rachel Berry standing in front of them, looking incredibly shy…and pretty…and Quinn swore under her breath. Why _the fuck _did this have to happen to her?! She scowled as Santana barked "What?! What the fuck do you want, Hobbit?!"

Rachel nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Quinn balled her lips up to stop from smiling because, really? That was cute. "He-Hello, guys, I-er, well you see-"

"Out with it, Man-Hands! Your presence disgusts me and I feel like dying every time I look at you!" Santana barks, and then smirks when the Cheerios surrounding them started laughing. Quinn scowls at Santana, but she doesn't notice or doesn't care. God, that girl is infuriating.

She turns back to Rachel, only to see the girl had been staring at her, with an expression that Quinn couldn't quite understand before it was gone, replaced instead with a fierce, determined look on her face that Quinn knows shouldn't affect her, but it did. Oh, but it did.

"Right, well, I came over here to inform you that the recent Glee assignment is in fact, love songs," Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically. Of fucking course it was. Could this week get any more freaking worse?! "And, Mr Shue has requested that we all meet in the choir room at lunch, for whatever reason I cannot quite fathom yet, but it had better be good as he is interrupting my precious rehearsal time and-"

"Alright, Berry, we'll be there, okay?" Quinn interrupted with a exaggerated eye roll and a soft smile because, as much as she…tolerated the girl, there is still a limit to what one can hear in a short space of time. Rachel blinked once, twice before refocusing on Quinn, a small smile gracing her face, and Quinn thought that she looked as beautiful as ever. The two continued to look at each other, and Quinn honestly thought she could stare forever; like she was under a spell. Christ-what has this fucking week done to her?! Santana was looking between the two incredulously before barking out

"Yeah, we got your fucking message, now fuck off back to the Shire, will you?" That seemed to pull Quinn and Rachel out of their spell, as Rachel blushed profusely that made Quinn want to giggle at it's adorableness before walking back to her seat at the front of the class. Quinn was still staring after her, a soft smile still on her face.

"Jesus, Q…what the fuck has happened to you today?" Santana asked, Quinn could almost, almost hear the concern in her voice and that made her smile. That only seemed to unnerve the Latina more as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, whatever Tubbers, you're still going down."

Quinn merely looked to her friend, and raised one eyebrow, which is clear to Santana and the rest of the class looking on what it means.

_Bring it on._

* * *

The rest of the class happened without and incidents…well, any major incidents. Quinn had missed nearly half of what Mr Ryerson was saying (who arrived 20 minutes late stinking of weed) staring at the back of Rachel's head as she was furiously scribbling down notes. Near the end of the lesson, Rachel must've sensed someone watching her, so she quickly turned around and Quinn…well…she tried so hard to not get caught that she slammed her head down on the desk. Hard. Naturally, Santana and the rest of the class bellowed with laughter as Quinn's face burned brighter than the Sun. And hurt like a bitch. What Quinn was more interested in, however, was the look Rachel gave her as she dared to look back up again. Rachel's eyes bored into hers with a look of sympathy and-dare Quinn think it-adoration as they both blushed prettily as Rachel turned round so hard Quinn thought she gave herself whiplash.

So naturally, Quinn could not wait to get out of that classroom so when the bell rang, she shot out of their faster than when Mercedes heard they were selling tater tots in the cafeteria. Which is pretty damn fast.

She raced to the nearest girls bathroom to check to see if she suddenly turned into Scarface as her head was throbbing painfully. "Why the fuck does it have to be me all the time." she murmured, massaging her head in her hands as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection staring back at her told a sad tale: dark rings surrounded her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep she'd been getting recently. Why, you may ask?

Fucking Rachel Berry,

Seriously, that girl is everywhere in Quinn's mind; her laugh that seems to exude happiness; her smile that seems to light up a room, or the whole fucking world; how her voice makes Quinn feel safer and more happier than she has ever been in her whole entire life. Or how her legs seems to go on forever or how her lips seemed to look incredibly kissable and how Quinn just wanted to wrap her arms around that petit little waist of hers, relishing in how it made the brunette gasp in pleasure, and tucking a strand of beautiful brown hair behind Rachel's ear and then-

Quinn quickly shook herself out of her favourite daydream by splashing water on her face, ever so careful of the red mark now standing prominently in the middle of her forehead. "Fan-fucking-tastic." she growls as she makes her way out of the bathroom, staring a nauseating couple who were displaying too much PDA into submission. She smirked as they jumped apart from each other like they caught the Black Death. Oh, how she enjoys being the HBIC. "H-hey wait! Quinn!" She groans. If this son of a bitch asks her out she swears to God… she turns slowly, only to seeing Tina Cohen-Chang running up to her, with fierce determination etched all over her face. Quinn lifted up an eyebrow in surprise. When the fuck did this happen?!

"Q-Quinn, there's something I-I need to t-tell you-"

"Look, Chang, I already got the message about the stupid Glee lunch meeting, alright? So you can go and tell Ra-Berry that I said it. Save yourself some talking to do." Quinn finished with an eye roll as she was about to turn round, only to be stopped

when a hand gently, but firmly, grabbed her wrist. She paused, and turned round slowly. Where the fuck did the real Tina go?! She raised one eyebrow at the Asian girl who's resolve trembled for a minute before quickly letting go of Quinn's wrist as is burnt by the 'Ice-Queen'.

"L-l-listen Quinn, I've been told you n-need to go to your locker. Like, now." As Quinn opened her mouth, Tina cut her off (Seriously, where the fuck did the real Tina Cohen-Chang go?!)

"P-p-please Quinn, just go, okay? I c-can guarantee you'll…love it." And with a parting smile, she walked off in the other direction, leaving the HBIC standing in the middle of a busy corridor, wondering what the fuck just happened. Quinn shook her head, and after considering it for a few seconds, started to walk towards her locker. What could it possibly be?! A set list for Glee?! A new outfit?!

As she made the final few steps to her locker, she was met with neither. Instead, she was met with a note taped to her locker. Curiosity peaked, she reached forwards and took the note and opened carefully:

_My Dear, _

_I know my last note may have been a bit vague, but for that, I apologise. _

_However on a positive note, your Valentines Week, starts now,_

_If you were an astronaut, my heart would be the moon: you'd land on my heart, you could stomp all around on it, even possibly break it if you could. You could even possibly leave and never come back-but your imprint will always remain, plain for the world to see, just how much the astronaut affected me._

_So, open your locker, astronaut, and you will be able to see the world, through my eyes._

_Until tomorrow, my dear,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_The Angel Watcher_

_Maybe I should change by name…Will Supernova do?*_

Quinn read this with a small smile on her face and a blush accentuating her cheeks. Nothing has affected her as much as that small note did. What is happening to her this week?! Still looking at the note, she frantically tried to open her locker-how this mysterious person even got in there anyway was beyond her- with one hand. When it finally opened (that mother fucker took a while) she gasped quietly.

Inside her locker was a map of the stars and a telescope with a piece of paper attached to it. She quickly took the note of the telescope and read it through-they were co-ordinates. But for what?! She quickly caught on though (hey, she wasn't as a 4.0 GPA for nothing) as she gazed at the star map, looking for those constellations. And what she found shocked her completely.

Those constellations, were for a star. That star, was called Quinn Fabray.

Her face was threatening to split in two from the wide smile she was sporting and she was pretty sure she was completely red. _Supernova _was basically saying that she was a star, a bright star from the looks of it. Which means that he must think quite highly of her. She wasn't sure whether to be a bit freaked out, or incredibly flattered. She decided to go with both as she put everything carefully back in her locker and shut it. She was getting several wary looks from onlookers, so she quickly had to school her features into a scowl, which shut them up pretty quickly. She smirked, and made her way to her next lesson, repeatedly telling herself not to skip down the corridor squealing like a 5-year old because the HBIC _does not _skip. Or squeal. Ever. Because that would be stupid.

Before Quinn knew it, it was lunch time, and she grudgingly made her way to the choir room, deliberately walking round the corridors once or twice as to avoid being early. Or even on time. She stopped in front of the door, and looked around carefully. No-one was around, she's sure no-one would mind if she just walked away now and-

"Yo, Tubbers! You got the earplugs, or have I got them?" Fan-fucking-tastic. Quinn groaned as she heard the familiar squeak of sneakers as Santana walked up to her and stopping. They both stared at the door for a few seconds, debating whether or not to go in. A few more seconds went by before Santana finally groaned loudly "God fucking damnit, why am I such a maschocist?!" and barged through the door and stomping up to the last riser and sitting down heavily, glaring at anyone who dared look at her. Quinn looked at who was in there and noticed that mostly everybody was in there, even Puck who gave her a wink and she scowled at him, which made him look like a child who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. She then groaned-Brittany was sitting with Artie at the front of the room, looking seriously distressed, no doubt from Santana's dramatic entrance. Seriously, and she calls Rachel a diva.

Quinn sighed mournfully, and made her way to sit next to Santana, after giving Brittany a friendly smile. She really hopes they sort out their problems soon, it's starting to get in the way of practise. And their happiness, Quinn adds as an afterthought. No-one should be hiding what makes them happy. Then she sighs again-she's such a fucking hypocrite.

She was tempted to just get out her book and start reading- she was just near the end of the Mockingjay and she was desperate to know how it ends- when the door bursts open and in come Rachel. Quinn's world literally stops as she stares at the girl as she seems to be looking for someone. When she feels Quinn looking at her, she looks startled, but then smiles softly, which makes Quinn hastily look away, hoping she doesn't see the blush on her cheeks. God, she hoped _no-one _saw that. When she felt it was safe to look again, she noticed Rachel having an animated discussion with Tina in front of her. She could tell it was top-secret as Rachel kept looking around nervously, so naturally Quinn tried to eavesdrop by pretending she dropped her book, giving perfect view of Rachel's ass-uhm, she mean's excellent hearing of their conversation. Yeah, that's what she meant. She only managed to get the last bit of their conversation, however:

"Y-you should've seen it Rach, that smile c-could've lightened up the w-w-world!"

"Oh, excellent phrase, Tina! I might just use that…so do you think sh…they liked it?" Rachel had a hopeful and impatient tint reflected in her voice, it made Quinn smile softly.

"Y-yeah definitely! What are you going to do for the next one?"

"Well, I-" Rachel was cut off when Mr Shue burst through the room so suddenly that Quinn shot up and hit her head on the back wall, which made Santana snigger. And she still left her book on the floor. Fucking dammit.

The real question was- what was Rachel doing?! Was she wooing someone-was that someone Finn?! On the outside she rolled her eyes, but in reality her chest tightened and her heart ached. What is she doing chasing after Hudson, she could do so much better than him. Hell, she thinks anyone with an IQ higher than 12 is better than him. But still, why? And why does her chest hurt so much to think about it?!

"Alright, you guys! I won't keep you here for long-" Mr Shue begins before Santana groans out- "Thank God for that." The whole class chuckles, except Rachel, who appeared to be deep in thought. Quinn frowned slightly-Rachel not listening in class, especially in Glee?! Is the Apocalypse happening!?

"Santana, please, this is really exciting information!" Christ, the guy is literally bouncing up and down like a fucking puppy dog.

"What is it, Mr Shue?" Artie asks, and Quinn doesn't miss the murderous glare Santana sends him after.

"Glad you asked Artie! Well, guys you know Valentine's Day is coming up this week, so I was thinking ("Oh dear God _no_." Quinn and Santana breathed out at the same time) that we should all partner up and sing songs celebrating the day!" He exclaims, clapping his hands together. "The winners get a free dinner at Breadsticks!" he adds at the end, looking to Santana. Lord knows that girl can't resist free breadsticks.

Everyone started to murmur excitedly about possible songs to sing, well, Kurt and Mercedes were. The rest were grumbling about the assignment.

"Mr Shue, do we get to pick our partners or-" Mike began-Christ, what is happening today- Mike speaking, Tina growing some balls, Rachel not listening in class, is it fucking opposite day!?

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you asked Mike. Instead of you picking your partners, I'll pick them out for you, that way it will be fair and equal for all!" Everyone mumbled their disagreements, well, Finn mainly, exclaiming that he wanted to be with Rachel whilst giving her a puppy dog look. Ugh, he needed to be punched in the face. Mr Shue started to pair off the Gleeks: Artie with Mike, Tina with Kurt, Mercedes with Finn (Finn scowled at this and Quinn smirked smugly), Puck with Blaine- "Santana with Brittany-" Santana jumped out of her chair, and stormed angrily out of the room, Brittany following a few seconds afterwards. Everyone was sitting their awkwardly until the final pair was called out-

"And finally…Quinn with Rachel! That should be an interesting one!"

Quinn's heart stopped beating. Sing a duet with Rachel?! A duet about…love?! _With Rachel?! _Rachel turned round to look at Quinn, and it appeared she had the same expression as Quinn did-fear. Hazel eyes bored into chocolate as they widened with the fact that they would be singing a love song-_together._

Quinn slumped forward heavily, head in hands. This week just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?!

Why the fuck does it have to be her?!

* * *

Hey guys, should I continue this or not?! Please review, that'd be , and I also kinds, re-worded something from a fic I read ages ago, so if someone knows who that is, can they let me know so I can copyright it as theirs?! Thanks again :)


	2. Tuesday

Valentine Chapter 2

Tuesday

So, needless to say, Monday ended with Quinn first angrily punching a punching bag for half an hour then sobbing over the Notebook with her Mom awkwardly patting her arm for the rest of the night, repeating over and over "Why isn't my life simple?"

"Why do I like Rachel!?"

"Why are Noah and Allie so God damn perfect?!"

To which Judy Fabray only smiled knowingly, not even batting an eye to Quinn's unknowing confession, and replied "I don't know honey, I simply don't know."

Things for the Fabrays had increased somewhat over the last year, after Judy found out that Russell had been having an affair and thus kicked him out for good ("_He_ didn't get 30 minutes to pack" the young blonde had grumbled at the time) and Quinn awkwardly coming out to her mother after slipping out that Katy Perry had nice breasts (which by the way, was not what you think) and then after all the yelling and the crying the two Fabrays tearfully hugged it out, with Judy exclaiming that she would still love Quinn no matter what.

Quinn still would find pamphlets around the house which were no doubt from Miss Pillsbury, saying things such as "Accepting Your Homo" and "So Your Daughter Likes Girls and Your Son Likes Men…Did You Read The Signs?" Admittedly, the last one made her laugh for 2 hours straight and her mother found her rolling on the floor in complete agony whilst she turned beet red.

Nonetheless, Quinn embracing her newfound lifestyle was still an uncomfortable subject with Judy that they refused to talk about, and Quinn liking Rachel was just to much for the woman.

Once Quinn had calmed down enough so that she was coherent, Judy smiled knowingly, and wiped the remnant tears from Quinn's face. "Mom…" Quinn began quietly, eyes trained down to the floor. Judy hummed , desperately trying to remember what the pamphlets said; No, it wasn't a gay panic, Quinn's already had one of those (extremely long story) so then what?! She looked back to Quinn, and her heart seemingly broke again; her youngest looked so small and fragile, curled up on the sofa. Whoever this Rachel was, Judy hoped with all her might that she will be able to fix Quinn. God knows she's tried.

Quinn looked back to her, unshed tears making her eyes shine. "…why am I such a coward?" her voice cracked, and the tears fell silently down her face and Judy was stunned to find tears slowly falling down her face too.

She gently reached over to Quinn and cupped her cheek gently, forcing the younger girl to face her. "Honey…that's who the Fabray's are," just as Quinn let out a sob, and try to pull away, Judy cupped both of Quinn's cheeks in both hands, forcing the girl to stay. "But…it's also a good thing that we are, as it sometimes gives us that extra little push that we need" At Quinn's puzzled look, Judy chuckled.

"We're the Fabrays, sweetheart; what we want, we get."

* * *

Quinn knew what she wanted. Hell, somewhere deep down inside she'd always known, but that talk with her Mom over the summer and last night solidified that knowledge.

She wanted Rachel Berry. Maybe she'd always had.

The only question is, Quinn mused as she slowly strode down McKinley's hallways, is how to get her? Sure, there are millions of tactics that Quinn could employ, such as singing to her in Glee or buying her a star, but they've already been done (Fucking Finn) so she'd just have to be more creative than that…but how?! She didn't suppose Rachel enjoyed Breadstix…

So caught up in her musings that she didn't notice everyone in the corridor staring and pointing at her…okay so that always happens, but today they were doing it more than usual. She paused in her striding, as if sensing that something wasn't right here…like as if she had some sort of Spidey sense ( Totally Sam's fault). And she was right.

Surrounding her locker appeared to be…Sam, Puck and Artie all dressed in black suits and carrying guitars. She blinked once, and then twice. Well, that ruled out them three as a possibility. What the actual-

"Hey Baby Mama!" Puck greeted her with a smirk. She scowled, and slowly walked over to the boys.

"So…what do you call this?!" she hissed, and all three boys winced.

"Before we start, er, Quinn, you have to read this first." Artie explained hesitantly, reaching up and giving Quinn a note which she took as equally as hesitant. With a look of the encouraging smiles she was given (well, Pucks was more of a smirk) she began to read the note, and was surprised at what she read:

_My Dear,_

_Ah, so I assume you like your last present, yes? _( Quinn nodded her head and smiled softly, and the three Glee clubbers grinned at each other) _Unfortunately, I couldn't be there to witness your reaction as I had…a conflicting schedule. Nevertheless, my spies tell me it was a positive one, and for that I am most pleased_.

_But I digress, I see you're becoming impatient with me, huh? _( Quinn blushed) _so I'll just move on._

_Your smile, my Lady, could light up the entire world, and I would gladly be the one who was burnt to a crisp to would cause it. Your laugh is like a meticulous melody, warming everybody up and making everybody feel like home, for every place is better when you're there. _

_And your eyes, my Lady, why, they are the light house to my ship; the flame to my moth; the…well…Noah to 'Big booty bitches' ( My apologies on that one, I had to put it in __J)_ ( Quinn giggled lightly, and clutched the paper tighter) _For without them, I would feel lost; hopeless. For without you…I am nothing._

_So without further ado…here's present number 2._

_Yours,_

_Supernova*_

And just as she'd finished reading, Artie begins strumming an his guitar, and Sam gives Quinn a white flower, giving her a cheeky wink whilst she flushed. Then, the three boys started to sing Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are. Just for her. This time she couldn't stop the huge smile from breaking her cheeks, and the residents of McKinley were stunned by how their Ice Queen had thawed.

When they'd finished, the whole school clapped and cheered as they bowed exaggeratedly after exclaiming to a very red Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray- you are perfect, just the way you are! From Supernova!"

After that interesting start to the day, Quinn had had many people ask her during classes and in between classes who the mysterious 'Supernova' was, many of whom had many guesses.

"I bet it was Puck, after Quinn's baby last year he must want her back!" Quinn really had to refrain from smashing that kid's head against the window. She sighed instead, and leant back against a locker.

"No way man! I bet it was Evans! He's still not over her, duh!" Quinn wished they had more interesting things to talk about other than her non-existent love life.

"You're all fucking morons…I vote for Fuinn. Fuinn all the way."

Quinn grimaced, her and Finn was now as appealing as contracting a disease, as she walked away from the weirdos that had now begun arguing over 'ships' and walked towards her locker. She opened her locker and was disappointed to see no note falling out. She sighed her disappointment, but grinned shyly at the white flower now making a proud appearance in her locker. She shut her door only to leap back in shock and go into cardiac arrest.

Rachel just smiled back, non plussed at Quinn's reaction. "Hey, Quinn." she said quietly, hands holding a stack of books for their next shared lesson. Once Quinn had gotten over her cardiac arrest, she smiled back, albeit somewhat strangely. "Hey…Berry. How's it… hanging?" she asked, internally slapping her self. How's it _hanging?! How's it hanging?!_

Rachel didn't seem to mind her temporarily lapse in conversational skills, in fact she just giggled lightly, a sound which seemed to warm Quinn immensely. Yes, the Ice Queen has thawed.

"So….Quinn. I was wondering if…if…. Maybe you w-would like to come and practise with me in the auditorium today?" At Quinn's slightly blank look-she was trying to formulate some sort of response-she quickly hurried on. "Or if, you know, you-you don't want to be seen with me I completely understand, we could do this after school of I could pick the song and just…give you the…lyrics…" she trailed off at the end, seemingly dejected, and Quinn's heart ached for her, and she'd never hated herself more for what she'd done to this angel (yeah, angel…get over it)

Quinn lightly tapped Rachel on the shoulder, and when Rachel looked up, startled, Quinn flashed a genuine smile, which seemed to make Rachel's beautiful eyes soften. She was determined to make sure that Rachel never felt insecure around her or anyone else again, and she would do anything just to get Rachel to smile like she is right now. Hell, she'd even freaking sing Broadway tunes if it would make Rachel happy. Gah…she's gonna be so whipped.

"Yeah sure…Rachel. Maybe we could go…at lunch. I'm interested to see what song choices you have. Knowing you, I bet you have plenty." she teased, delighted in seeing a slight blush appear on Rachel's cheeks and a stunned look. Quinn frowned.

"Uhm…Rachel? Are you-"

"You just called me Rachel." the diva breathed, her eyes seemingly shining, looking at Quinn with awe. Quinn blushed lightly.

"Yeah, well…don't get used to it, Berry." she teased good naturedly, playfully shoving Rachel's shoulder as the girls grinned at each other. A few moments passed as Quinn seemed to get lost in Rachel's eyes, and it appeared that Rachel was doing the same. To Quinn, it was like no one in the world existed apart from them two; like she had Rachel tunnel vision. Rachel tucked a hair behind her ear shyly. "No I…I like it when you call me that. It sounds…right." she blushed and looked away, and Quinn grinned like the fucking Cheshire Cat, pleased at Rachel's reaction.

Just as she was about to reply, the bell rang shrilly, signalling the start of class, and both girls jumped as students began running to their classes. Rachel still wasn't looking at Quinn, the cheerleader didn't like this. She cautiously held her hand out and gently cupped Rachel's chin, and the girl lightly flinched. Quinn let go as if burnt. "Well then, _Rachel_…I guess I'd have to say it more often." she grinned, holding out her arms. At Rachel's slightly puzzled look, she chuckled and gently grabbed hold of Rachel's books, and hers. As she began to turn away, Rachel was still standing there, a look of adorable confusion an her face and Quinn giggled, making Rachel smile at her softly. Quinn felt the butterflies in her stomach increase rapidly.

"C'mon, Broadway…don't wanna be late for class." she winked, and Rachel blushed heavily. And with that, Quinn sauntered away, many people giving her curious looks for holding someone's, let alone Rachel's books. When the whispers started getting louder, and Quinn thought Rachel had gone into a coma, Rachel caught up with her and gently tugged all of the books, including Quinn's, out of her hands. At Quinn's slightly puzzled look, Rachel smiled crookedly, causing Quinn's heart to beat slightly faster.

"Nono, Princesses such as yourself-oh don't lie Quinn, you're the Princess of McKinley-do not need to carry things. That's why they have lackeys…or flying monkeys." Rachel exclaimed as if that explained everything. Quinn grinned softly.

"Or a knight." Quinn almost whispered and Rachel looked at her, eyes softening and lips parted slowly that Quinn will not-crap-shall not stare at any more.

"Or a knight…. Sir Berry…Princess Quinn?" Rachel said, in a deep voice and a huge grin that caused Quinn to laugh, and then realised Rachel was expecting an answer, by the way her foot was tapping gave any indication. She cleared her throat, and said in the most girly voice she could manage: " Yes…Sir Berry?"

" May I…may I escort you to class?" Rachel broke character at the end, smiling crookedly. Both of them blushing as Quinn nodded, and Rachel broke out into the happiest smile that Quinn has ever seen on her, and gave herself a mission to make Rachel smile like that everyday.

Both of them acting like idiots, but Quinn did not care. As long as Rachel was happy, then she was. And that's all that mattered…for now. Quinn smiled to herself as she entered the classroom first ( Rachel threw a hissy fit and demanded that Quinn walked in first and Quinn had blushed at Rachel's chivalry) and sat down in her designated seat, and was pleasantly surprised to see Rachel-very, very hesitantly-sit down next to her. Quinn turned to her and noticed she looked deathly pale, and with a sinking feeling Quinn realised it was because she was afraid of sitting next to her. She reached out and placed her hand on top of Rachel's slightly trembling ones, and when the singer looked at her, she smiled. Probably the most genuine smile she has ever given the girl (to her face, anyway). Quinn watched as a multitude of emotions flickered over Rachel's eyes before finally settling on one that made Quinn heart flutter and her stomach twist. Rachel was looking at her with an incredible warmth and something else that Quinn couldn't decipher. The two girls shared a shy smile before Quinn removed her hand, blushing furiously. When the lesson began, Quinn kept sneaking subtle glances towards Rachel( well, she thought she was being subtle until she heard Santana whisper from the back "Fabray-stop eye fucking Berry!") and noticed that the girl was positively bouncing in her seat as she was writing stuff down in her notebook, not paying any attention to the teacher. Quinn frowned. What the hell is going on today?!

Sneaking a glance over the shoulder, she noticed Rachel scribbling down what appeared to be ideas-for what?!

_Books…Classics?!_

_Flowers- Tulips, Gardenias…roses cliché, not acceptable. She deserves better._

_She always deserves better._

Quinn could feel her heart plummet 60 feet down. She deserves better?! Who could this be? And with a mournful sigh-Quinn got many sniggers from around the class as the teacher glared at her; she just glared back until he turned round. Fucking right.) Quinn realised that this must be the person that Rachel is trying to woo. Her heart lightened at the fraction that the person she's wooing is a she, and not Finncompetent.

As the bell rang for lunch, and Rachel turned to her with a shy smile, hands held out for Quinn's books, she realised what she's going to do.

What did her mother say? That she's a Fabray, and they always get what they want.

And after gratefully giving Rachel her books and following the girl to the auditorium, she smirked; a plan forming in her mind.

What she wants, is Rachel Berry.

And she knows how to get her.

* * *

Quinn thought she was kidding about the number of songs Rachel had in mind.

She wasn't.

After going through what felt like a million different styles and genres of song-they still couldn't agree:

"_Rachel, for God's sake, I am NOT singing 'Come What May'."_

"_But why, Quinn?! It's a perfectly good example of a love song that I feel would be appropriate for this week!"_

"_Because it's too sappy! And who do you think will be stuck with the boy part, huh?"_

"_I happen to think you'd make an excellent Christian."_

"_Thank yo-wait a second…"_

So finally, Rachel agreed that they could take a break ("But only for a few minutes, Quinn!"). They were both sitting side by side on the stage in comfortable silence as they ate, and Quinn thought she had never been this content before to just sit in silence. Both of them got along quite well, Quinn was pleased to find out, when there wasn't a gigantic man-child always blocking the sunlight. Rachel was easy to banter with and was actually quite funny and nice and charming(seriously the list could go on), and not for the first time she hated herself for isolating this girl from others. From the corner of her eye she saw Rachel packing her lunch away and she smirked-it was time to put her plan into action. Rachel stood up and sat on the piano bench, having checked that Brad was no where in sight- that man freaks Quinn out sometimes- and flexed her fingers over the keys, apparently thinking hard. Quinn grinned-she was almost making this too easy. She stood up slowly and walked over to the piano, leaning heavily against it. Rachel didn't notice and Quinn smirked. She jumped up on top of the piano, slowly dragging herself up-this caught Rachel's attention as the brunette had to double take.

"Q-Quinn! What are you doing?! Get down from there this instant."

Quinn slowly laid across the piano, and with heavy lidded eyes she saw Rachel track her every move. She squealed internally. _'So, that's your game, huh, Rach?' _

"My legs were hurting me, so I decided to stretch them on here, is that okay with you?" she asked coyly, her legs slowly stretching outwards, before finally crossing one over the other. Quinn smirked as she saw Rachel track every move of her legs, and the cheerleader felt weak in the knees when she saw Rachel absentmindedly nod and lick her bottom lip, biting it softly. Quinn had to contain a moan. She teasingly lifted her arms up, faking a stretch and knowing that her Cheerio's top would come up to reveal her toned stomach that she spent many months and several frustrated tears making. Her eyes fluttered shut and her stomach twisted when she heard a faint whimper. Quinn smirked again-she's so in there. She sat up, watching Rachel's eyes darken and her lips part slowly and she raised an eyebrow, her own desire slowly building.

"Are you okay, Berry?" she asked huskily, noting with delight that Rachel's eyes darkened impossibly as hazel and brown eyes met as neither girl dared move for the fear of the spell that they were under being broken. Quinn realised with a jolt that Rachel was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, except for Bet-except for _her-_with her chest moving up and down rapidly and her hair slightly tousled . Quinn bit her lip and a soft moan tore through the auditorium. Quinn realised with wide eyes that it was Rachel, and the other girl looked equally as shocked. Unfortunately, it broke the spell the two girls were under as with a shaky breath Rachel looked down sadly at the keys, and Quinn was disappointed.

"I-I think that's enough practise for today-"

"Rachel-"

"I think I found the perfect song for the both of us to sing, I could just email…or give you the lyrics in school-"

"Rachel wait-" Quinn quickly grabbed Rachel's hand as the girl was walking away, and Rachel flinched ever so slightly, and Quinn frowned sadly.

"For what Quinn? For you to slap me and call me derogatory names? I bet you have a few more n-now huh? How about 'Carpet Muncher' o-or 'Dyke' but I'm sure you can come up with more imaginative ones" Rachel cried, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as each word Quinn felt as if she'd been stabbed. For yes, a few months ago she would've done all of those horrible things and she felt the sharp, hot pain of shame and regret flow through her as she fought back tears of her own.

"Rachel…I'm so sorry-" Quinn began, but not even words could fix the terrible damage she and others have done to her, and they both knew it. A few tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks as both girls stared at each other, Quinn begging with her eyes to stay, to stay with her. To never leave.

But with a sob Rachel gently tore her hand away from Quinn's grasp and immediately her hand felt cold and numb as she walked away, Quinn watching her go. Once Quinn was sure she'd gone, she let out a loud sob and angrily kicked the piano bench, before slowly collapsing next to it. How could she fix this?!

What is an even stronger word for sorry?! 'Sorry that I've ruined your life and your chance of having a decent high school experience as I was having the epitome of a gay panic and decided to take my self loathing out on you.' Quinn hung her head sadly. Man, she was so fucked up.

* * *

Glee after school was torturous, to say the least. First of all, Santana would not stop glaring at Artie or calling him vicious nicknames every time he made a suggestion-(the least vulgar and viscous being 'Sir Walk-Or-Not')-and she overheard Finn's plans of 'wooing' Rachel back-it involved Breadstix. Fucking twat. Puck seemed to agree with her, for he slapped him on the back of the head (Quinn smirked smugly) and exclaimed "Dude, you know she can't eat anything there, she's vegan!" before giving Quinn a co spirited wink, which left her confused.

Finn scratched the side of his head. "Yeah…wait vegans can eat meat can't they?" Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to the front, just as Rachel came walking in, her head down, and Quinn's heart lurched painfully. Rachel looked up and immediately met Quinn's eyes-Quinn trying to convey every single apology in her gaze-until she dropped her head and sat next to Kurt and Tina in the middle riser; Quinn's heart sinking.

Mr Shue came walking in clapping his hands like a fucking seal. Again. "Alright guys, does anyone have their assignments ready?" and Tina put her hand up shyly and Quinn smiled, she always liked Tina's voice. Nothing like Rachel's of course, but-

Tina and Kurt started to sing 'Come What May' and immediately Quinn's eyes snapped towards Rachel; the girl was facing the front but Quinn knew her enough that she knew Rachel had tears in her eyes and the thought of that made her sick. If only it had been them two up there singing and laughing; if only it was Quinn twirling Rachel around as she laughed like Kurt and Tina; if only she was the one that was serenading Rachel, like Kurt was to Blaine and Tina to Mike- (Artie didn't look to happy about that and Quinn frowned; Santana smiled smugly)-wait a second…

Quinn's eyes reluctantly strayed from Rachel to her male doppelganger as he swooned at Kurt's serenading. An idea began to form in her mind as she smiled-Rachel is about to get the best Valentine's gift/apology present ever given- in song. And this time it won't fail miserably (like Finn)…she hoped.

Tina and Kurt finished as everyone clapped politely, with Mr Shue clapping excitedly and telling everyone to go home "…and get ready to sing your hearts out!" he exclaimed with little enthusiasm from her fellow Glee clubbers, and with a heavy heart Quinn watched Rachel say a quick congratulations to her friends before storming off.

She sighed mournfully as everyone was leaving quickly. Why can't her life be simple for once?! Can she not just get the girl and-

"Penny for your thoughts, Q?"

"JESUSMOTHER-PUCK! Don't do that!" Quinn shrieked and jumped like fucking Spiderman out of the way as Puck started chuckling. Quinn scowled. "Seriously, don't fucking do that again!" The self proclaimed badass winced slightly at her tone, and shuffled nervously on his feet. "Sorry, Q. You were so far in your head I guess I didn't notice." A moment of silence fell in between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

When the silence stretched to an awkward silence, Puck cleared his throat. "Well, it's good seeing you Baby Mama, but Puckzilla's got a hot date waiting for him outside. Laters." Quinn smirked.

"You mean Zizes." she notes amusedly as he turns beet red.

"_Shut up _Q, I really…like her." he mumbles and she softens a bit. Wait a minute…this could work to her advantage.

"Hey Puck, wanna switch partners with me?" she asks sweetly, and she watches curiously as his face crumbles for second before hardening.

"Listen, Quinn- I don't know what you've got against my Jew-Bro, and I'm telling you to just _lay off _her, alright. I know that she was upset today because of you(Quinn's eyes widened comically) and I ain't having it. So just _back off_." he growls, taking a threatening step closer. Puck and Rachel have developed-much to her (and Finns) chagrin- a close friendship over the last couple of weeks, bonding over what Puck said to be 'an awesome religion and-past experiences'. She held her hands up defensively. " What-no! It's nothing like that Puck, I just…I…I really…-" she looks down, unable to finish the sentence.

"You like her." he finished softly, and she looked up to see him grinning wickedly and she frowned, knowing him, he was gonna say-

"Dude, that's so _hot_," Yup, there it is. She glared at him, and this time he held up his hands defensively. "Woah woah woah, I'm all for the little Faberry romance (Quinn frowned. What the fuck had he been smoking?), so what, you're planning on serenading her?" he asks, and then grins wolfishly as Quinn turns brighter than the Sun. He coos mockingly and she glares at him , embarrassed by her blushing-Quinn Fabray doesn't blush dammit! He started laughing.

"No, we're serenading her…and Lauren." This got his attention as his laughter quickly faded.

She watched as he contemplated the idea, then grinned as he slowly smiled. "Do you think it'll work?"

His smile softens and turns knowing. "Knowing my Jew-Bro…I think you're in for a shot, Q." They both smile at each other and Quinn turns to leave. Puck frowned suddenly and put a hand on her arm., stilling her movement. "Hey Quinn, this isn't some joke right-you really like Rachel?" he asks as if he's afraid of the answer.

She pauses, and exhales shakily.

"No, Noah," at his confused look, she elaborates.

"I think I'm love with her."

What's your favourite love song?

Sorry for the extremely late update-exams are a bitch! But no more now, so I hopefully should be updating more!


End file.
